


I Look in the Mirror, the King Smiles at Me.

by amadeusshallnotberocked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blurb, Gen, Georgi Popovich - Freeform, JJ & Georgi friendship, JJ is a dork, Jean-Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Koala Popovich, Post-Rostelecom Cup, Rostelecom Cup, Victor gets called a bitch, but an adorable asshole, he needs an adult, it's JJ style, should have been asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusshallnotberocked/pseuds/amadeusshallnotberocked
Summary: . . . But the other king screams. Georgi has to pee, and makes the mistake of letting his superstitious nature get the best of him. He's really happy he already peed.





	I Look in the Mirror, the King Smiles at Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnArmAndALeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArmAndALeg/gifts).



**Post-Free Skate, Rostelecom Cup.**

* * *

 

    "I'm going to the bathroom!" Georgi called over his shoulder, sprinting off before Mila and Sara could say anything. Yakov was right when he told him not to drink so much water before competitions, whether performing or not.  
  
    Down the familiar halls, he grabbed a corner of the wall and swung into the open door. There was a waiting line, so he just tapped his hands against his thighs until he finally made it to a stall.  
  
    That was over and done with. As he squeezed some soap from the dispenser and looked to see if his hair was okay, he remembered something he overheard Viktor telling Yuri about. Something along the lines of, "If you say 'it's JJ style' three times in the mirror, the King will look over your shoulder and smile". Well, JJ was here, Georgi was curious, and he was alone. So why not try it?  
  
    He shook his hands dry and held them as close as he could to Jean's signature style, and shooting himself a cocky look. This probably wouldn't work, so what's the harm in some fun? Plus, JJ was here. Why not?

 _"IT'S JJ STYLE!"_ One.

 _"IT'S JJ STYLE!"_   Two.

 _"IT'S JJ STYLE!!"_   Three.  
  
    Now. Things he did not see: JJ actually walking into the bathroom. JJ had actually gotten the same urge to go pee, and was right in the doorway when he heard the Russian chanting his signature phrase. He must have heard Viktor's joke about him being the "Bloody Mary" of the skating world? And he believed it, too. C'mon, he _had_ to oblige. Swallowing down his screaming minds to go take a piss, he tiptoed just under Georgi's line of sight until he got behind him. Then he stood up fully. Wow, he was taller than Georgi.  
  
    Singing along to his own song, " _I look in the mirror, the King smiles at me._ How may I assist you, Mister Popovich?"  
  
    Oh _God_ , did Georgi scream. It was raw, high-pitched, and probably could have broken the glass had it been any higher. He took one look at the other face in the mirror, and took off. Out of the bathroom, down the hall, and straight into Viktor.. who was now being clung to by a twenty-seven year old male who looked like he just saw Satan himself.  
  
    But judging by the sound of JJ's loud laughter, Viktor figured out what happened and patted Georgi's head softly. "Georgi, why _do_ you believe the things I say? This is like, the fifth time you've terrorized yourself like this! I was only joking!"  
  
    "And you tell me this, now? Nikiforov, you  _bitch!_ That would have been useful after Yuri almost threw his skate at my skull!"

    "Oops. Shouldn't have trusted my word."

    "Duly noted, ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Georgi misuses "bitch" more often than not, so he honestly meant no harm to Viktor. It's his equivalent to "asshole," and kind of his personal linguistic multitool.
> 
> This was fun to me. These two would make the best friends.


End file.
